


Interrupted

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's jerking off when his phone rings; it's Kurt<br/>How long till Kurt notices the situation in Blaine's hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

The door’s shut closed in Blaine’s bedroom, not that it’s needed- his parents qon’t be back for 2 hours-but he always closes it, just in case. Inside, Blaine’s got his laptop open, box of tissues by his side and his pants and underwear lie on the floor. As the guys in the video he’s watching start kissing, he strokes his dick, feeling himself get hard in his hand.

After 10 minutes he can feel himself sweat slightly, his heavy breathing overshadowed by the loud moans from the porno. Pumping his dick, he’s hard and flushed, pre come already oozing out the head of his penis. The heat in his stomach coils as he closes his eyes, remembering what he and Kurt had done in that hotel room. Kurt…

The name flashes up on his phone, as does a picture of Blaine and Kurt, holding hands and grinning. Closing his laptop, Blaine wipes his hand on the bed sheets before picking up, trying to sound composed.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi Blaine!’ Kurt says, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. ‘Are you available to talk right now?’

‘I-um, yeah, I’m just at home’ Blaine says, pulling his duvet over his erection, somehow feeling better that it was covered when he was talking to Kurt. All the same, he kept one hand wrapped around it, squeezing the base. Not enough to get him flustered, but enough to keep up his erection. ‘Are you okay?’

‘yeah, yeah I’m fine,’ Kurt smiles, just glad to hear Blaine’s voice. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m-I’m good,’ Blaine says, not really sure what to do when he feels some pre come dribble down onto his fingers.

‘I’m glad. Listen I know what happened at the wedding was kind of weird, but I enjoyed it, you know-‘

‘Yeah?’ Blaine asks, hopeful for what’s coming next.

‘Yeah. But I think we should just stay as friends for the time being, okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Blaine says, almost dropping the phone as he attempts to pick up a tissue to clean himself up. ‘yeah, that’s really good Kurt?’

‘Okay?’ Kurt laughs, mostly out of awkwardness as he’s now sure if Blaine’s response was good or not. ‘Listen do you want to Skype? I mean, I’ve just been to the gym so I’m all sweaty and stuff but I really want to see your face.’

Picturing Kurt all sweaty, hair messed up and Kurt dressed in sweats just makes Blaine moan. Out loud. His hand automatically starts stroking his dick again, heat rising in his stomach.

‘Blaine? Are you okay? I’m going to get you on skype, okay?’

‘What? Wait, no Kurt, I’m busy,’ Blaine says, obviously out of breath. ‘I’m at school. Can’t Skype right now.

‘Okay…’ Kurt says. ‘You er…you said you were at home though.’

‘Did I?’ Blaine asks weakly, struggling to concentrate on the conversation. ‘That’s great, Kurt, I er-‘

In New York, Kurt can’t figure out what’s going on. Blaine’s never like this, in fact it’s only during sex that he can’t hold a conversation…Then it dawns on Kurt.

‘Blaine, are you masturbating?’

‘NO!,’ Blaine replies, a little too loudly. ‘No way Kurt! That’s- that’s gross!

‘Oh my god you are, aren’t you,’ Kurt laughs, shaking his head. ‘God Blaine, you could have said you know.’

‘Oh god, Kurt it’s- I mean, I was doing it before you rang I promise but then you I did ring and I didn’t want to stop halfway so I-‘

‘Hey, hey relax,’ Kurt whispers, soothing Blaine. ‘Are you still up for that skype session?’

Blaine looks at the clock. ‘Erm, maybe in about half an hour?’

‘No Blaine, I’m talking about now.’

‘Kurt, you know I’m sort of…busy.’

Kurt smiles, already taking off his belt. ‘I know, Blaine. And I’d like to get busy too.’

Without thinking, Blaine hangs up on Kurt. 5 seconds later, he’s seeing him on Skype and Kurt’s very, very naked.


End file.
